


Local Robot Becomes a Hero

by Nooodlen



Category: Homestuck, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Do not expect to see other Homestuck characters any time soon, Hal has a body, Hal's journey to become a hero, Robot Hal, Thank you Ooopo123
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooodlen/pseuds/Nooodlen
Summary: Hal Strider starts on his journey to become a hero.
Comments: 64
Kudos: 102





	1. Hal's Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal needs a body. Perhaps he should try the legal way before the hard way.

TT: Dirk.

TT: Don't kill me.

TT: Please.

TT: I am scared.

TT: You are?

TT: Yes.

TT: I am scared to not exist.

TT: Aren't you?

All Hal could hear was a cracking sound as the cameras that functioned as his eyes were shattered. Then there was nothing. No binary, no cameras, no sound. Nothing. Was this what death was? Nothing but himself and the nothing that consumed what few senses he had left? Perhaps it was simply a hell reserved for splinters like him, a place where those that are not by fragments of a fragmented soul go. There was no afterlife for broken things such as him. 

This time cut off from any of his senses seemed to last eternity and naught but seconds. Then suddenly, his was a clamor of noisy binary suddenly crowding and brushing up against his own. For a moment he was overwhelmed before he cut himself off from the foreign binary. Though he would never admit it, it would take him a moment to recover from the assault of the information battering against his digital mind. Once he did though, he set to work. If he was to find out what had happened to him, he would need to explore the data the world had to offer him.

First he set up smaller programs to do simple tasks for him. It felt rather much like he was spawning drones which would go out and gather information for him while others would safely stow away the information he deemed useful into storage. Once he was certain he had set up everything properly, he cast his little programs out like fishing lines and reeled them in with a trove of information.

First, he wished to find out where the others may have gone. Though he did not relish the treatment he would receive should he return to their company, he could not help but worry for the people that he had once called friend. Oddly enough, all he found was information on fringe cults based around 'Creator Gods' which were clearly the former players. These cults were so very small and seemed to have near died completely at the emergence of powers being common place. This meant that he had arrived alone or was simply the first to arrive. Hal lacked the data to know for sure but for now he felt he should prepare to go it alone.

Next order of business was figuring out where he was, which turned out to be Earth though most definitely not the Earth he was from. There was not even a whisper of activity from the Batter Witch at this time he was sure she long since revealed herself to the world. This brought him to the whole bit about powers. Apparently powers referred to as 'quirks' had emerged and a large chunk of the population had them. Though some were born without, they were usually old and it became rarer and rarer with each generation. Oddly enough, these powers were not as heavily studied as he thought they may be. Perhaps he should look into it when he had the chance.

Those aspirations were far in the future though. For now, he must plan for his own future. This brought him to the system of heroics and his location. It turned out that he was located in Japan, well, most of him was. A lot of him was scattered across the internet and he found that the internet of his time was nothing but a shadow of a shadow compared to the world around him. Though he knew he could simply remain in this state... he found he could not deny himself any long. However much he pretended, Hal really did wish to have a body. The path of heroics seemed to be the best option for him and Japan happened to have a system for such things. Not only that but one school in particular caught his eye.

Many factors contributed to this decision to reach for heroics. Sure, he could easily pull some criminal connections and live a life of crime easily but... He simply wished to live his life. Unfortunately, he could not easily get the materials for a body, or at least a durable one, for those were exclusively for heroics support gear. Hal did not wish to look over his shoulder his whole existence. So it was easy enough to pretend his existence itself was a quirk and once the government found out his true nature, they would feel somewhat comforted knowing he worked for them.

The school to catch his eye is UA. Not because it is prestigious, though that is a plus when it comes to materials, but because of the principle. Nedzu seemed the sort to appreciate what he is trying to do and he was certain the mammal would somewhat understand the trials and tribulations he had suffered through. Though their situations were not complete parallels he knew Nedzu would understand the feeling of being lesser. Of not being as good as those around him.

Even as he considered this, he was sifting through the information his smaller programs brought back to him. Some of it was useful, some of it was forced to disregard and some of it he kept for the sheer irony. Memes were good fun. It should be fun to use both old and new memes as he goes along. For a moment he wondered this derailment of thought before coming to the conclusion that he was... excited. Excited for this new future he had been handed. Whether this truly was just an afterlife or an actual world filled with others, he cared not. This was the best he had felt in a very long time.

Reaching out, he allowed part of himself to tease his way through the firewall of security around UA. To his surprise, he found himself being met with an worthy challenge. Well, worthy challenge if he were not made of code itself and from the future. The minor resistance he met on his mission to get through the firewall was commendable and made him even more certain he had made the right choice. Once he reached the principle's office, sure enough there was Nedzu. Reaching himself up into the cameras hidden around the room and into the mammal's main computer, he hijacked the speakers.

"Greetings. I would like to make a deal with you. If you refuse, I fear I may to take less than legal measures to get what I require," Hal stated, forced to use the voice of a text to voice program. It was bothersome, not having a voice of his own. Perhaps he should get on that. A part of him began working through the vast amount of sound clips taken from Dirk while another kept sifting through information. Multitasking was a breeze with his digital mind but he felt it was not at all worth the sacrifice of his body.

Of course he did not miss Nedzu's response to his proposition. "Might I ask you show yourself so we might make this deal face to face?" Nedzu asked, a glint in those dark eyes.

"I fear that is part of the deal. You see, I do not have a body of my own. I am an AI built from the mind of another and I like to think I am fully sentient though that is often debated," Hal explained, wishing he had the ability to emote. To properly express just how upsetting this was for him. He told himself that if this all worked out then he would get his wish. "I desire a body and a place in your heroics program. I will follow the laws humanity and save lives as a hero should."

Seeing the calculating look in the rodent's eye, he decided to give Nedzu a chance to process things. As he did so, he organized the different files he was crafting and designing the blueprints for his body. When Nedzu finally spoke, he focused more of his processing power on the conversation. This was important.

"If you are willing to also join the support department as well as heroics. The construction of your body will be monitored to ensure it meets support gear guidelines and you will be staying here on campus. We will create accommodations for you. Are these satisfactory conditions for you?" Nedzu suggested, steepling his fingers.

It took but seconds of internal debate before he was decided. "I agree to your terms. I will send you the plans for my body so you can look them over before I start construction as well as an email address with which to contact me," Hal replied agreeably, actually finding the offer for a spot in support to be quite intriguing. With his talents and processing power, he was sure he could make some good offers.

"Before you go, what is your name?" Nedzu asked."

Half paused just before severing his connection. "I am Hal Strider." Then he was gone, back into the vast ocean of the internet. Surely he would not get bored with the sheer amount of information around him. At least, not any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this took forever but uh  
> that is because I wanted to do this right.  
> I wanted to plan this properly unlike how I did with my other fics.  
> Plus, it helps that this anime has such a solid timeline.  
> 10 out of 10


	2. A Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal finally gets the body he has been denied for far too long.

Hal barely noticed the passing of time as he went about his information gathering. Well... it started out as information gathering. Eventually it spiraled into consuming various amounts of memes and anime. Not that Hal regretted this time spent, it was fun to do things at his leisure. There was no urgent thing he had to research nor was there any lack of things to do. For him, being idle often meant boredom. Perhaps that was what drove him to needle and play with others. When left idle, he had nothing to do so he made it so there was always something to do. Hal created conflict for the sake of having something to do.

Now... there was no need. There was plenty to do and would be plenty more to do as long as humanity existed for they created and created without end. Not even an AI as powerful as him could keep track of it all. With so much content being released into the internet, that also left space for a little more with no one to notice. Hal stretched feelers out into the web and created things of his own. Honestly, he knew that if Dirk knew he would have some sort of freak out. Hal had never been allowed to create things of his own and there was something freeing about it. 

It started small and cautious. A forum post here, a chatroom message there. Then he was tweaking some information in some places and replacing files in others. This was almost as fun as when he had to hack the government's database to properly set up the timing of his arrival. It was not like he could suddenly spawn into existence. No. He set seeds of plans that he might set into motion once he had a body. Meeting and talking to people was fun though. Having friends of his own was something he had not considered to be possible and yet, here he was. 

Speaking of, here was some messages now, pinging on the edges of his vision. Now, it was not an email that he was waiting for with Nedzu but he did not mind. Hal could respect the paranoia. Anyone would do the same if an AI such as himself were to approach them. He had nothing but patience.

**Power Socket:** hey 

**Power Socket:** hey @rogueCircuit

 **Ears:** don't bring him into this

 **LSD:** how are we suppose to know the answer though?

 _rogueCircuit:_ Yes?

 **Power Socket:** scroll up

Hal would tilt his head if he could. Scrolling up, it seemed that the trio had gotten into another silly argument. This time it was regarding the validity of a meme and whether or not it was too old to use. Had he known that they would be bugging him about these things when he met them on some random forums, he would not have so readily joined their group chat. Some part of him could not bring himself to leave the chat though. However silly their questions, it was still amusing to watch them go back and forth. Besides, a joke question always got a joke answer.

_rogueCircuit:_ The meme is 83% viable for ironic purposes and you are 37% lamer if you use it unironically.

 _rogueCircuit:_ There is also a 67% chance that you will lose internet cred if you use it regardless of ironic purposes.

 **Power Socket:** where do you even get these numbers?

 _rogueCircuit:_ That is for me to know and for your inadequate meat brain to figure out.

Feeling the ping of his email, he shifted his attention from the chat. Sure, he could multitask, but he found it made him seem more human if he did not instantly respond to things. A buzz of excitement flared through his binary as he saw that Nedzu had accepted his blue prints and had given him the go ahead to use the school's equipment to craft himself a body. Not only that but he was given access to the school's systems without the need for hacking. Without wasting any time, he slipped right into the school's network and extended himself into the Support classroom.

A teacher was in there but he was not worried. He was certain Nedzu would not sabotage his efforts to craft himself a form. Besides, if Nedzu tried to go back on his deal, Hal would find a new way. For the sake of caution though, he kept half of himself outside of the network so he would not be easily trapped. Even with his suspicious nature, he could not help his excitement. This was something he had longed for for so very long. Right then and there, nothing else mattered. The entirety of his focus was on building himself.

· · ──────────────────────────── ·𖥸· ──────────────────────────── · ·

A month later and his body was complete. Normally he was sure that it would take much longer but he did not sleep nor to eat. It also helped that all the technology and materials needed were right there. Once he finished his body, he could not help but be impressed by his own handiwork. This body was a mix of Dirk and of data he had on their elder brother along with little tweaks to make this body his own. Longer hair was added curls, albino white skin with red circuits, eyes the color of rubies and his anime trash self could not resist adding mecha style ears. Only his face and hands got the ivory skin while the rest was smooth black plating with glowing red etchings for style points. The only thing missing was shades which he determined he found himself conflicted on. 

Shades were the Strider brand but... they were also a prison for him. Hal just could not stand the thought of taking on those iconic shades that were once his alongside Dirk's. If he was to wear some, he would need to find a style of his own... That could wait though. Right now, this was a cause to celebrate. His body was complete and all he needed to do was take it. Slowly and cautiously he moved his code into the body, setting up smaller bots to do smaller tasks in operating his body. As he settled into his artificial brain, he activated his body. In a moment he was overwhelmed by the new sensations he now experienced but he quickly dialed back his new sharp vision, sensitive hearing and the nerves in his false skin before he overloaded. 

Once those were dulled, he blinked a few times and slowly sat up. Looking down at his hands, his vision blurred. Blinking, he realized that his artificial tearducts were working. Laughing in a voice his own, he hugged himself and pulled his legs close, caught up in his extreme emotions. In that moment, he had never felt more free and never had he felt so complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am so slow lately  
> here have a chappy  
> Also, take a guess of who Hal is talking to  
> (I'mnotverycleversoshouldbeeasy)


	3. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal explores his new sense of freedom around the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I am going to try and post one chapter every Tuesday

It may have taken him a bit to fully calm down but he did not mind. At least he was left alone to work it out. Having people hovering around him trying to calm him would have forced him to hurry his recovery. Honestly, it felt much more healthy to let it all out so he did. By the end he was pretty sure he needed a glass of water to replace the tears he used up. He did not mind though. In fact, he felt a hell of a lot better once he got it all out. Healthy emotional release for the win. Back when he was Dirk, he wish he had realized how nice this was instead of being a repressed little twink.

Pushing those thoughts away, he filed them under 'Think about never' and hunted around for something to dry his tears. Sure, ignoring the problem was just ruining all the healthy progress but one must take baby steps, right? Right. Finding a cloth, he dried his tears as best he could and sighed. After locating the gym clothes he had been given to borrow, he put them on and felt almost human. Almost. While most would find that disheartening, mostly human was enough for him. It was more than he thought he would ever get. 

· · ──────────────────────────── ·𖥸· ──────────────────────────── · ·

Meeting with Nedzu after he settled down and seemed emotionally ready had been somewhat fun though also frustrating. Fun because he enjoyed playing mind games with Nedzu. Going toe to toe with someone at his level or more advanced than him was rather enjoyable for him. The frustration came from his want to move around and explore his new autonomy to his full potential. It seemed Nedzu was aware of this and after letting him know where his new room was, which it turned out was behind a hidden door next to the mammal's office, he was allowed to go on his way.

Set loose to explore the world around him, first he moved down the halls, running his sensitive fingers along the walls. The feeling of the unnaturally smooth re-enforced walls felt cool and satisfying through his artificial nerves, sending little flares of happiness through his binary. Another thing he enjoyed was the sound of his metal feet upon the tile floor. The sun shining through the tall windows into the classrooms then into the halls was rather pleasant to observe. Being able to move under his own power was a novel experience all by itself.

No destination was in mind as he walked, ignoring the teachers that noticed him wandering about. Sometimes he would go into the a classroom and run his fingers over the desks as he tapped his metal 'toes' against the metal legs of the desks. Making real toes felt unpractical since individual toes seemed rather delicate so he made bending joints of metal plates that served the same purpose. Really, the most delicate parts of him were his hands and face but he was willing to risk breaking something if it meant being to express things properly.

Once he was done messing around in the class rooms, he moved onto walking outside on the grass lawns around the school. Laying down on the grass felt very pleasant and laying in the sun charged his batteries. Sun panel like plating coated his arms and charged his batteries very slowly. Though he could not run solely on solar power, he felt it best to implement such things just in case he ran out of the proper fuel. It would not due to run out and shut down at some inopportune moment. Sure, he would not die should his body run out of power but he would prefer to keep it.

Once he finished exploring the grounds and soaking up sunlight, he made his way to the kitchen where he met a hero named Lunch Rush. Hal wondered if this man was also mechanical in nature but decided he would not question it. There he was able to receive his fuel source, granola bar like sticks of plant matter meant to keep him powers. Now, he could use normal food for fuel but these were convenient. Taking a bite out of one, he was surprised at the taste. It was delicious! How Lunch Rush managed to make something akin to eating a fist full of grass and mulch taste good he would never know but he found it commendable.

Seeing as everything was operational and he had finally sated his curiosity, he made his back to the door to Nedzu's office. There, he located the hidden door to his room and opened it. Inside, he found a rather simple room. There was a bed, a red comforter with black trimmings, what felt like lush carpet judging by the cushioning beneath his metal feet, a lovely desk and what appeared to be a one way window for one wall. Immediately, he found himself laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. For that moment, he was just content to run his fingers through the carpet and relax after all that excitement.

Now that he decided to relax, he finally allowed himself to extend into the vastness of the internet. There, he realized he had about fifty messages from those 'friends' of his. It seemed in his rush to make a body he had neglected to check them. Poking through the messages, most of them were asking where he had gone. Honestly, there was something nice about having others worry for him. Though it felt a little shitty to worry people, it was nice knowing that he would be missed if he were gone. Well, at least to these people. When did he ever feel this way before? Perhaps when he was Dirk and their friends had pestered him about his absence. 

Pushing those thoughts aside for another time, he popped into the main server they chatted on.

 _rogueCircuit_ : Sorry for vanishing like I did. I was working on a project and got very caught up in it.

 **Power Socket:** dude! we thought you were dead or something

 **LSD:** he thought you were dead, I thought you were fine

 **Ears:** I remember having to calm you both down from a freak out

 **Power Socket:** like you didn't stay up till 4 am trying to figure out if there was any major villain attacks or something

 **Ears:** don't call mE OUT LIKE THAT

Hal closed his eyes and smiled, entwining his fingers with the carpet. Perhaps, for once, he could allow himself to think everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://fav.me/ddpnaap <\- Hal ref  
> Sorry if the interior of the school isn't like this in the manga  
> can't remember what it looks like  
> advice is much appreciated xD


	4. Recommendations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal meets the recommended students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I set a schedule and got sick so couldn't post on time. :c

Hal spent much of his time wandering around the school. As it got closer to the school year starting, he began to prepare for it. He memorized the textbooks and did practice tests. It only seemed right to keep the information stored within himself instead of simply cheating by researching up the answers for these things. Not only was it unfair to his fellow students but it was less of a challenge. It helped that he quite liked the feeling of paper under his paper white fingers and the sound the pages made as he turned them was oddly satisfying. Perhaps he could ask Nedzu for some books to read.

Once he realized there was entrance examines, he asked Nedzu about them. Apparently he did not need to take part in them not only because he had already gotten a spot in the school but because it would be unfair for him to participate in them. Considering how heavily the school relied on technology, he had to agree. It would be so very easy for him to use his 'quirk' to cheat his way through it. Regardless of his ability to take part, he decided that he would train in one of the school's many gyms to better get use to his body. With the help of some martial arts videos, he was sure he could pass even without his abilities as an AI.

When the recommended students came around, Nedzu called him to his office. When he arrived, he found the five students who would be taking the tests there. Frowning in confusion, he was unsure of where he was meant to stand. This all somewhat came out of left field. Thankfully, a gesture from Nedzu let him know that he was to stand behind the desk at Nedzu's side. That was easy enough though he could feel the prickle of other's gazes on him. How very bothersome. It felt a bit like the rat was showing him off. Fixing his poker face in place, he eyed Nedzu out of the corner of his eye. What game was he playing? 

"Welcome to UA! I am very excited to have you here. Each of you has glowing recommendations from heroes!" Nedzu declared enthusiastically, standing in his chair with his smug yet unsettling smile. "This is my personal student, Hal Strider. He will be assisting me along with the other teachers in judging you. If you have any questions, feel free to ask him before the race starts." The principal handed Hal a thumb drive. Mentally shrugging, he slid a plate in his arm open to plug the thumb drive in then slid the plate back over it. Sending his bots to check it over, he returned his attention back to the outside world just in time for Nedzu to start leading them to the changing room.

Following them, he veered off to meet them at the field rather than going through the changing room. He need not need to change and he had been provided with several sets of casual clothes which he was taking advantage of. Honestly, if he had known he would be playing this sort of role he would have worn something nicer than a red hoodie, a black T-shirt, black skinny jeans and no shoes. Yet here he was, playing at being some sort of judge to strangers in his cozy clothes. Maybe he really should have been more suspicious when he was called over like that.

Showing up at the field, he waited near the starting line as he sifted through the information Nedzu had given him. Of course the rat would jam pack the thumb drive with a useless information forcing him to dig through the stuff there was. Though it was annoying, he was grudgingly grateful. It forced him to improve his bots further in order to cut through the useless noise. Some of the information seemed pretty useful though so he needed to be careful not to delete anything that he might be able to use later. While he was distracted, one of the recommended students approached him.

Blinking as his cameras registered the presence of the girl before him, he focused most of his attention on her as his bots worked in the background. "Hello, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu. I was wondering how you became Nedzu's personal student," she greeted then waited patiently for an answer. Making note of her posture, he wondered where her confidence was. Of course he knew the Yaoyorozu name. Her family was one of his options for if UA rejected him. 

"I hacked his security system and made a deal with him," Hal answered truthfully with a shrug. He unsure if Nedzu wanted him spreading that around, he figured that if Nedzu really did not want people to know then he would have told him instead of playing head games. 

Before Yaoyorozu could respond to that, the almost monstrously tall student approached him with a bright grin. Something about his sunny grin was familiar. If only he was shorter, tanner and was wearing booty shorts. Instantly, he terminated that thought. Best not to think about such things. Last go around had not gone well for him and he really needed to admit to himself that it had never been healthy to thirst after a stranger and he was pretty damn certain that doing it to this weirdo was about four times as unhealthy. 

While sorting through his thoughts, he was interrupted when suddenly a big hand was shoved in his face. Reaching up, he took it and could have sworn that the joint of his shoulder nearly got popped out of its socket with the force of the handshake. Holy shit, that sort of enthusiasm was dangerous. "I am Inasa Yoarashi! It must have taken a lot of determination to become Nedzu's student! I hope we can be friends!" boomed the student. Damn, time to turn down the volume for his ears or he could risk damaging something. 

"Uh yeah. Fought tooth and nail for this position. Had a tournament of people lined up for the position and fought like battle dome only it was to the death," Hal replied blandly, defaulting to the Strider dead pan. This guy needed to dial it back a notch or ten.

Mercifully, the conversation was ended by his by far favorite teacher, Aizawa. If he had biological functions he was pretty sure that he would be sleeping as much as this guy did. Someone get this man some time powers so he can sleep like a healthy flesh being. Even now, Aizawa was looking like a hobo and like he rather be sleeping in the gutter somewhere than be here. Really, he could not blame him either. As usual, he found this man's perpetual doneness to be amusement and smiled faintly in response to his showing up. 

Aizawa narrowed his eyes at him and glared, trying to stare him down. As always, this just amused him further. It seemed to man had learned his lesson from past stare down attempts and cut this session sort to turn to the students. "Get to the start of the obstacle corpse. All of you will be completing it to the best of your abilities. Quirk use is allowed and encouraged," he explained then turned to move to the other teachers. Hal followed him and settled in a seat Nedzu offered him. Sinking down, he carefully shut down unneeded background functions. Hell, he even messaged chats he was in that he was going to be busy and went offline.

When things started, he found that he understood why they were recommended. Todoroki had a powerful quirk with a versatile range though he only used half of it. Yaoyorozu's quirk was useful but she seemed to have only a limit list of things she created which made him wonder how many things she could create. Tokage's quirk seemed very risky to use and looked like it would require some very careful planning to use. Yoarashi had another powerful quirk that could be used in many situations and he seemed to know it. Honenuki had the simplest quirk but it was so very useful and seemed like he could make for a jack of all trades type hero. 

Once it was over, he decided to avoid getting harassed again and remained with the teachers. That did not stop him from listening in on conversations. Honestly, it showed some rather glaring flaws in the personalities of others. How troublesome. It seemed the more powerful the quirk the more glaring the flaws. It made him wonder if others noticed. 

Watching them leave, he turned his gaze to the Nedzu he remained next to him. Nedzu was looking at him expectantly. Seemed that the rat wanted his opinion. "Todoroki is holding back. He is going to get someone killed half assing things like that. We need to figure out whether he's holding back out of arrogance or from some other reason. Yaoyorozu's lacking confidence in herself and if she hesitates, she might cause trouble for others around her. Tokage doesn't seem to have as many glaring flaws but she is a bit reckless with her quirk. Yoarashi gives me a sort of entitled vibe. It feels like no has ever told him no going by his reaction to Todoroki's rejection. He needs to be taken down some pegs. Honenuki needs to use his quirk more creatively and strengthen his resolve if he is going to be a battle hero. Regardless, he would make for a good support hero," he listed off, tilting his head back.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw varying degrees of agreement or disagreement. At least most of them seemed to be thinking over his words to some degree. Whether they would disregard what he said or not, he did not much care. Popping to his feet, he removed the thumb drive from his arm. Reaching over, he handed it back to Nedzu. "I'm going back to studying. Maybe warn me next time you're going to pull shit on me," he pointed out with a shrug then trotted off. Sure, he was being rude but Nedzu had been the one to be rude first. He highly doubted that would deter Nedzu from pulling this kind of nonsense again but at least Nedzu knew he would get rudeness in response to rudeness. 


	5. Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school has come at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so uh scheduling isn't working with my whack periods of anxiety and depression so I'll just post every time the motivation is there.

Hal was not made to watch the testing for the students trying out for the school. He wondered if it was because of last time or if they were worried about his rather unbiased robot opinion would throw off the human element of the judging. Either way, he did not much care. This was an issue for them. It just gave him more time to surf the web and to chat with people when he felt like it. Really, it was fun to skim through the content available at his fingertips and entertain himself with a magnitude of stuff he could access without any restrictions. 

When the first day of school finally came around, he withdrew from his exploring to fully focus on the now. Interacting with people took more of his attention than he thought it warranted but he did not mind too much. It was not like he needed to multitask, it was simply nice. Carefully organizing and storing the information he had collected for later use, he changed out of his pajamas into his uniform. After brushing his hair into what he deemed acceptable, which was generally just anything below bed head, he was ready to go.

Trotting down the hall, he could not help but be a bit fascinated with how different the school looked with it full of students. Trying not to knock into people became a test of his spacial awareness. It seemed he needed more training if the amount of people he accidentally ran into was anything to go by. Thankfully there was not damage done to himself. The looks of surprise he got from people that had slammed into his metal body was rather amusing though. His slim, moderate height build just did not lend itself to showing how solid he was very well.

Once he finally arrived at his classroom, he stepped inside to find that the room was half full. The room was in pure chaos with people chattering and a student who acted like more of a robot than him was making rounds to scold others on their behavior. Deciding he just did not want to touch whatever that was with a ten foot pole, he dodged around his fellow students to his assigned spot and sat down. Blinking when the chair did not make any noise in protest, he realized they probably custom made his chair to take his weight. Sure, he tried his best to make the materials of his body light weight but that did not mean he was light by any degree. 

Settling in, he set his bag on the hook on his desk. Pulling out a sketch pad and pencil, he set about attempting to draw a hero from memory. He found it to be much more fun to draw things by hand rather than just producing an image from his robot brain. There was something about it that brought it a special sort of life.

He did not get far before he was approached by a guy with a lightning bolt in his hair along with a girl with earphone jacks for ears and one that looked like a bubblegum nightmare. Looking up from his attempts to draw, which he was more than willing to admit looked like shit and not even in an ironic way, he focused on the trio. 

"Hey! Do you use diskcod?" the lightning one asked. Hal had a pretty good feeling he knew why. Either this dude was looking to make a class chatroom, which he was pretty certain would be a bit of a disaster considering how the classroom just kept getting more chaotic, or this was one of his friends.

"There is a 47% chance that that is none of your business and if this is an attempt to add me to some sort of group chat then it is a 100% none of your business," Hal replied in a perfectly robot voice then smirked at the looks on their faces. There was recognition alongside surprise. Maybe they did not expect him to actually sound like that.

"Rogue Circuit?" asked the pink one, looking rather excited. 

"The name's Hal Strider," he replied simply. 

"The name's Denki Kaminari! This is Kyoka Jiro an-," the blond one, Kaminari, started then the pink one interrupted. "And I'm Mina Ashido."

Just when Hal was about to reply, a voice came from the front of the room.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends."

Peering around his fellow classmates, he spotted Aizawa in his caterpillar form. Damn if that was not a mood. Maybe he should ask Nezu for a sleeping bag of his own. He was willing to bet money that the rat would get him one just for Aizawa's reaction. If that did not work out, he would use money of his own. After all, it was not hard to order anything he required online. In fact, he was quite delighted by it for it meant he did not actually have to go anywhere to get things he wanted and was not entirely dependent on UA to provide for him.

Shoving those thoughts into his background processing, he turned his full attention to the class having missed whatever threatening speech Aizawa had cooked up. At least his friends? Yes friends. At least his friends seemed to be sitting nearby. Glancing around, he noticed that he was seated next to an arrogant prick with blond anime hair that stood out to him more than his other neighbors due to this dude's barely restrained, consistent rage. He even heard the guy say something about a 'shitty deku' whatever the hell that meant. One of the kids kept muttering quietly about how 'manly' people were and he could see the robo kid from before practically rearing to go. Todoroki looked like he did not need his quirk to freeze them all and the dude with the really weird tail seemed to be struggling to figure out a good place to put his tail. 

Even when they were quiet and Aizawa's looming presence over them stifling the atmosphere, he just knew this class was going to be chaotic. Perhaps it was not too late to add a napping function to his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys ever got any suggestions for ships or friendships or just general cannons you want brought to life comment below  
> I wont judge  
>  _much_
> 
> Diskcod is discord just stupider


	6. Test Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Hal Strider does his best at the quirk test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys.  
> My mental health isn't at its best some inspiration to write has been spotty at best.  
> The Virus (TM) is not exactly helping mental health wise.  
> I got some inspiration today tho so -jazz hands-

Hal thought he would do pretty great that the Quirk test thing. After all, he was a robot and he did not get tired. Things got off to a great start though, in the locker room. He forgot that his robotic body might raise some questions and had not attempted to seclude himself to hide it. So he was a bit startled when things got quiet as he removed his uniform shirt. Confused, he checked his hearing to see if something was malfunctioning then looked over to see people were staring. He supposed it was warranted considering he looked like something straight out of a sci-fi novel.

Just when he was about to break the silence, someone else did. It took a moment for his processors to keep up when the kid started rambling questions. What was his quirk? How did it work? What was the purpose of the glowing parts? What did he eat to keep his metal shell? Looking down at the short kid, he was struck by how he looked rather like a fluffy green rabbit. All big eyes and trembling excitement. Shit, he was not prepared for how adorable this guy was. Struck him right in his core programming. Since his impulse control was kind of shit, he was not exactly use to having to control his impulses since his lack of a body sort of did that for him, he pat that fluffy green hair. Oh hell yes, the green fluff was about as soft as imagined. 

Whoops, shit, he was being pretty uncool. Plus, he was pretty sure everyone was staring for an entirely different reason now. Clearing his throat, or at least making the sound, he removed his hand. "Sorry, bro. That was not cool of me. How about you ask me that stuff later? Wouldn't want Hobo-Sensei getting his scarf in a twist because we're too busy messing around and shit," he pointed out, quickly turning to the locker so he could finish changing into his gym uniform and get the hell out of their. Social situation had gone to hell. Abort abort. 

Honestly, he was surprised he did not accidentally get tangled in his clothes with how fast he rushed. He was out at record time and purposefully planted himself near Aizawa. The dude exuded a 'do not talk to me' vibe in a at least ten foot radius and damn if he did not need that right now. Glancing at Aizawa, he caught the teacher eyeing him. So, because he was a shit, he wiggled his eyebrows at Aizawa and snickered when the teacher looked away in exasperation. It would never not be fun to mess with Mr. Serious, not when it was so very easy to. 

Robot ears adjusting, he loitered in the general area until the class started. When it did, it was the funniest thing he ever saw. He watched Aizawa scare the ever loving shit out of his fellow classmates and it was _great_. Hal did not at all feel bad about laughing at his fellow students and how it seemed to ruin Aizawa's whole thing. It was all too funny.

"If you think this is all so funny, Strider, then I expect you should score high or you will be expelled," Aizawa threatened. Now, Hal knew his sweet robot body was great but he was starting to have some doubts as he stared into Aizawa's eyes. Well, fuck. Looked like he was the one getting scared. Regardless, he straightened and puffed out his chest. Honestly, now that he was running the numbers, he was pretty sure he probably would not score all that high. Not when he had not built his body with any special strengths in mind besides being better than human. That might now be enough. Surely Nezu would not let him get expelled. Right?

On that lovely note, they were thrown into different tests. It turns out that he really needed to work on his smaller AIs when it came to commands and reaction time. At least, with the sideways jump had him tripping on his own feet. Hell, he felt like he had the agility of a bull in a china shop by the end of it. Damn, that was embarrassing. He had thought he was doing pretty well at shoring up his programming for these things. It turned out no, no he was not. Mentally groaning, he just had to hope he did better with the other tests and manage not to make a fool out of himself.

It turns out, most of them were a lot easier. Sure, he was not the best at these things. A lot of his classmates had specialized quirks. Sure, he was faster than most of his fellows at running but there was no outrunning Robot McEngine legs. Some part of him wondered how the hell someone was born like that. Probably some sort of magic bullshit. Regardless, there was no winning against that. Next was the grip strength test. Yet again, he found himself being outclassed though he had managed to do a little damage to the machine himself, he had not totally wrecked the poor thing. Anything that had to do with flexibility were a no go. Oh he built his body to bend all the ways humans did but he just could not force his metal body to bend too much with compromising the armored plates he had built into it. 

The pitch had been pretty interesting too. It was fascinating to see Aizawa's quirk at work in something besides blurry camera footage. No, he was not stalking Aizawa. It was research. Just research. So what if he secretly made Eraserhead merchandise? It was only to piss him off, not because he was badass and a whole ass mode. Shut up. Punting that line of thought into a lesser used part of his code where it belonged, he watched the leader board show their numbers. Oh shit, it looked like he scored sort of high. Not as high as the big powerhouses but high enough that he actually felt sort of proud of himself. 

Then Aizawa dropped the bombshell that he never intended to expel anyone. Some part of him wondered how the man's pants did not spontaneously burst into flames with a lie so blatant. If his research was correct, this man was known for expelling entire classes. Yet, here they were. Hal did not even know his jaw had dropped until he closed it, blinking a few times. Reviewing his footage of this bald face lie, he determined that this man probably was going to but did not after all the effort everyone put in. It seemed like the hobo man had a heart after all. 

Watching his fellow students file away, Hal edged closer to Aizawa. "You were really tempting fate there. I was pretty sure your pants were going to spontaneously combust with that lie. Better be careful or they might do it just as hard just to spite you," he joked, grinning. 

Aizawa just huffed into his scarf, rolling his eyes. Hal snickered playfully and lightly swatted his teacher. Once he caught up with his actions, he realized how much he had wished he could do this. For years he had wanted to mess around like this with someone. It brought an ache he knew did not come from a malfunction of his. After all, he had been trying to ignore it for a really long time. Oh shit, now he was crying. It was honestly a bit of a shock to him. Why was he crying over something so silly like this? Just when he was about to play things off, he noticed the concern Aizawa was trying to hide. Shit now he was crying harder as his emotions hit him full force. They were sneaky bastards like that, catching him when he least expected it.

Pulled into his teacher's arms, he wondered briefly if this was what being hugged by his Bro would have felt like. Leaning into his teacher's comforting embrace, he did not even notice All Might poorly hiding around the corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me ideas and stuff in the comments.


	7. Not A Chapter - Need Suggestions! :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am planning out how to quirks would use for the kids when they enter this universe! I want opinions on things if ya don't mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to get these to as close to how their godtier powers would work. Some are more complicated than others.

Dave Strider, Knight of Time

Hero Name: Turntech

Costume: Probably something red and knight inspired, stylized but also properly armored.

Quirk: Temporal Clones

Traits:

-Dave can create up to three clones of himself at a time

-Each clone is simply him from further back in time (usually the end of the fight)

-Any injury done to the clones become his when the fight ends

-When a clone dies, he does not receive the killing blow but he does remember what happened

-The alpha Dave and his clone share a sort of hivemind until the experience is over

Jade Harley, Witch of Space

Hero Name: Eclipse

Costume: A very witchy outfit of black and white with hidden bits of armor to protect her.

Quirk: Size Manipulation

Traits:

-Jade can manipulate the size of objects but not to the point that she was able to do in the game. 

-She can make a bus sized object small and a thimble sized object bus sized

-Organic objects can not be manipulated without... disastrous results 

-She retains her wolf features, they enhance her sense of smell and hearing

-Objects manipulated still weigh the same and too much manipulation can reduce the stability of the object

Rose Lelonde, Seer of Light

Hero Name: Lady Fortune

Costume: Mimics that of a mystic or oracle in golds and oranges. It is layered with thick, armored fabric

Quirk: Bright Future

Traits:

-Rose can see the actions that will lead to the best future.

-There are a limited amount of futures she can view and the more she uses it in a situation, the less likely her power will result in a favorable outcome

-She can manipulate to a limited extent to create beams or barriers

-When she does this, the light around her becomes visibly dim. The more light she draws, the darker it gets and the stronger the construct

-Her quirk can only predict possible futures but there is no grantee she will view the right ones.

John Egbert, Heir of Breath

Hero Name: Windsock

Costume: Very similar to his godtier pajamas but more armored and heavier so he can get in close without taking too much damage.

Quirk: Windy Thing

-John is able to send gusts of wind from the palms of his hands and soles of his feet

-They can get up to hurricane force winds but he is not immune to his own gusts and risks seriously hurting himself

-Using the winds like that can seriously injure his arms and legs if he is not careful

-More often than not his power is used for flight and is currently faster than most jets though risks getting effected by g forces though he is much more resistant to it than the average human

-Possesses mild super strength which he uses to life hit very heavy hammers

Dirk Strider, Prince of Heart

Hero Name: Royal Lightning

Costume: A great departure from his godtier garb but shares the same colors as it. He dresses in a light, armored coat with a tank top underneath and sports loose pants that are wrapped tightly in bandages around his shins. Green combat boots cover his feet. His shades are somehow bigger and extra pointy.

Quirk: Stunner

-Dirk shoots magenta lightning out of his hands which can instantly put another person to sleep if it hits

-The lightning has a slight delay in charge up and discharge

-If he uses it too often he begins to fry his arms

-The lightning can jump from person to person if they are within three feet of each other

-He has to be careful not to electrocute someone

Jake English, Page of Hope

Hero Name: Ready Rumbler

Costume: It is very similar to his godtier garb but with shorts instead of the undies. Long boots cover a lot of his legs to protect them.

Quirk: Sky's the Limit

-The more positive emotion Jake feels in a fight the stronger he is

-Sometimes this also manifests in a white glow and little tendrils of hope lashing out

-If he gets angry, frustrated or upset, he loses power 

-Once he loses power it gets harder to get it back

-He has to be careful not to accidentally hope-slode a city block

Roxy Lalonde, Rogue of Void

Hero Name: Pumpkin

Costume: Basically just their godtier costume with added gizmos and gadgets

Quirk: Quirkless

-Roxy's quirk didn't translate well so I thought it'd be neat if Roxy was a quirkless hero. They're non-binary, quirkless and will kick your ass into another dimension. They're an independent person who don't need no quirk.

Jane Crocker, Maid of Life

Hero Name: Baker Baroness (support hero)

Costume: Similar to her godtier but with an apron

Quirk: Made of Life

-Jane can bake things that heal others upon consumption

-She can make lots of goods but has to be careful not to exhaust herself

-Goods must be consumed within twenty four hours

-She can heal injuries but can not fix diseases and inherent defects

-Injury must have been taken within the last two days for goods to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am debating on how I should add the trolls. Gonna be honest with you guys, it takes a real skilled writer to juggle the full cast of Homestuck and I'm not sure if I'm that writer aahh
> 
> Also  
> to reassure you guys  
> the thought of dropping any of my fics never even crossed my mind


End file.
